Lucy Hearfilia The Dark Wizard Saint
by vampirebunnygirl1473
Summary: Natsu was killed by a mysterious figure that no one knows the name of. Lucy goes on a hunt to find his killer, meeting new people on the way, and joining a new guild. Will she find love with her new best friend? Will she ever find Natsu's killer? Is Natsu actually dead? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hi hi! Vampy here! This is my first story, so please don't kill me;~; I know it will suck, like a lot, BUT please read it! You don't even have to review and favorite or anything, I just want to share it for the love of reading^^ This story will have a lot of...ugh I can't think of the word...okay, they are characters that weren't in Fairy Tail, okay? YES I KNOW I AM DUMB DON'T KILL ME;~; There will be deaths...just saying

WARNING THIS WILL BE A YURI! Please don't kill me;~; *hides in corner from evil people* hehe, anyways please enjoy this craziness!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima has that honor. I also do not own any Falling in Reverse, Pierce the Veil, Black Veil Brides, and Mindless Self Indulgence songs.

* * *

Prologue

"Luce!" Natsu yelled, trying to reach me before the cloaked figure reached me. "Natsu!" I yelled back, trying to reach for his hand. Then there was blood. "Natsu!" I cried out, staring at his now motionless body. "No! Natsu! You aren't supposed to die! You're supposed to protect me, remember? You were supposed to be...be...the hero!" I sobbed out, crying over the loss of my closest friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Vampy here! I will try to make long chapters, and update as much as I can, but bear with me, cause I have a whole bunch of school stuff going on! I already did the disclaimer last time, so I won't do it again! Maybe in a few chapters, but I find that it's just a wait of time. OH BY THE WAY IN THIS STORY THE TARTARUS ARC AND THE ECLIPSE ARC NEVER HAPPENED!

Anyways, here is Chapter one of Lucy Heartfilia the Dark Wizard Saint.

It's been 10 years since I joined Fairy Tail, counting the 7 years I was on Tenrou Island. In this past few years, many things have happened. Gray finally said yes to Juvia, and they got married last year. Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy joined Fairy Tail, and even though they keep deigning it, Erza and Jellal are so going out. But, the biggest thing right now is the marriage of Gajeel and Levy. And Today was the day that they were supposed to get married. But, something went terribly wrong...

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Levy walked down the isle with such grace and dignity, that one could possibly have a heart attack once they saw the groom. She was wearing a long, gold wedding dress, that hugged her tiny body in all the right places. I had finally convinced her this morning to let me do her hair, and not to brag, but I did a damn good job. She had her blue hair that she had grown down to the middle of her back pulled into a high bun, with her long bangs framing her face. Of course she didn't let me do her make up, but at least I got to do her hair. And then there was Gajeel. It was a miracle that he even wore a tux, let alone a tie, oh the things that Levy could do. He had pulled his long black hair into a low ponytail, and almost look sophisticated, if he would just wipe that stupid grin of his face, and actually stood up straight instead of slouching. Once Levy reached the alter, the band had finished their song, and stopped playing. Just as Levy was about to say something, the door was blown off it's hinges, and flew across the room and slammed right into the wall and shattered. That when the cloaked figure walked in. No one knew who it was, but they could automatically tell that they weren't hear for the wedding. As fast a lighting, Laxus jumped from his seat in the front and charged the figure head on, only to be thrown across the wedding hall, and slam into the wall, breaking the wall, and maybe a bone. Gajeel was next to charge the mysterious figure, only to find the same fate as Laxus. Soon enough, everyone put Erza, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Levy, and I had charged him, and they all were sent across the the time it was just us, there was no more wedding hall, even the chairs and alter had been destroyed. The cloaked figure, unfazed by all the damage around them, started to float, literally float, towards us. Gray and Juvia tried to do a unison raid on them, but they just kept walking like nothing happened, and sent them flying with the flick of a wrist. Erza stood in front of Levy and I, and Wendy and Natsu did a unison raid against them, and this time they took damage. All the sudden the sky went pitch black, and all you could hear is the blood curdling scream of Wendy, Erza, Levy, and I. The sky went back to normal, and I noticed that Levy had managed to put a set of runes around the four of us. I searched the area for Natsu, and finally saw him running towards us, blood running down his head. "Luce!" He yelled, trying to reach me before the cloaked figure reached him. "Natsu!" I yelled back, reaching out my hand for him. Then there was blood._ _Natsu!" I cried out, staring at his now motionless body. "No! Natsu! You aren't supposed to die! You're supposed to protect me, remember? You were supposed to be...be...the hero!" I sobbed out, crying over the loss of my closest friend. The mysterious person walked away, satisfied with what the had down. I let out a series of cruses toward him, even though no one heard, seeing as I was the only one still conscious. Then I passed out._

* * *

Yeah I know it's a short chapter, but I'm getting kinda tired...I promise the next chapter will be longer! Till next time^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people of the interwebs, Vampy here with the next chapter of Lucy Heartfilia the Dark Wizard Saint(such a long name).

...

...

...

I totally did not forget about this fanfiction...shhhhhh...

Anyways, I'm back now, thanks to the first person to review on this reminding me that this existed...so this chapter is now dedicated to Yuraookam

Oh, I also forgot to mention, Happy, Wendy, and Carla went on a mission before this, that's why Happy isn't here.

Enjoy the story~

* * *

"Lu...Lu-ch...Lu-chan!" I was jolted awake by someone continuously yelling my name in my ear, and shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Levy looking at me with a worried expression, which quickly turned to relief when she saw my eyes open. "Lu-chan, you're still alive, thank Mavis." She sobbed out, squeezing me tightly and crying into my chest."Levy-chan, what happened?" I asked her, still half asleep. "Lu-chan don't you remember? I was walking down the aisle when...when...that...thing walked in...and..." She starting crying more, unable to finish her sentence. It all came back to me in a flash, putting up Levy's hair, watching her walk down the aisle, pure happiness, then chaos. Bodies flying left and right, and Natsu. "Natsu!" I jolted up, knocking Levy over, and running towards were I last saw my best friend, only thing was, he wasn't there. There was just his scarf, lying in the middle of a pool of blood. "Natsu? Where's Natsu?" I yelled over the muttered question to my sudden outburst, tears forming in my eyes and turning around, searching for him. Lisanna quickly walked over to me, with her siblings in tow. "What do you mean where is Na-" She cut off, seeing the scarf lying in the blood. "Oh Mavis, what happened?!" She screamed, stuffing her tear-filled face in Mira's chest. Soon, everyone had come over to see what had happened, and had the same reaction. Although, no one was here for me to stuff my face in, so I sat on the ground, with the bloody scarf in my arms, sobbing. Master walked over, sensing the distress, and started to get tears in his eyes, but quickly wiped them away, trying to seem responsible. He started to speak, but I didn't pay attention, all I could hear was him calling out my name before he died. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and saw Levy and Gajeel standing over me, with knowing eyes. Levy pulled me up, only for me to start to fall over again, so Gajeel slung me over his shoulder not to carefully."Gajeel!" Levy yelled at him, with a face mixed with anger and sadness. "be careful with her!" "It's alright Levy...I'm not hurt or anything...at least not physically..." I said, defending Gajeel. Gajeel just grunted and started to walk towards my apartment, Levy quickly following.

Gajeel and Levy dropped me off in front of my apartment, telling me about the funeral that was supposed to happen in three days. I opened the door, and slowly walked into the room, closing it behind me. Walking over to the dresser, I took of my usual outfit, down to my underwear, setting the scarf down with the clothes, and put on blue, fuzzy pajama pants, with a tank top that had all the gold celestial keys on it. I walked back over to the pile of clothes, and picked up the bloody scarf. I knew I had to was the blood off, but it still smelled like him, so I decided to do it in the morning. I sulked over to my bed, falling on top of it, and curling into a ball around Natsu's scarf, inhaling his scent, and slowly drifted of to sleep.

3 days later

"Lucy, open this door, you haven't been to the guild in three days, and everyone is worried about you. Not to mention it's the day of Natsu's funural." Erza yelled at the door, banging on it. I cringed at the sound of his name, and slowly got up, untangling myself from my covers and the scarf. Walking over to the door, I noticed that I hadn't eaten, drank anything, bathed, or changed in three days, and also didn't wash the scarf, and now there was blood all over my arms, face, legs, and shirt from wrapping myself in it. I opened to door to see Erza, Gray, Levy, and Gajeel there, staring wide eyed at my appearance, accept for Gajeel. "Lu-chan what happened?" Levy asked alarmed, gesturing to the blood on me. I didn't answer, but instead looked at Gajeel for help, who grunted and said. "It's not her's, it's Salamander's." Levy gasped at this, wondering how se got his blood on her, then remembered the scarf. "Lucy, you look like you haven't moved this whole time, did you even eat anything?" Erza asked, her voice filled with worry, and Gray stood behind her, his eyes looking knowingly at me, and whispered something into Erza's ear, which Gajeel heard, then told Levy, and all three of them left, leaving Gray and I there alone. I walked back into the house, Gray wuickly following, and collapsed onto the bed once again, while Gray went into the kitchen to make some food. Half an hour later, Gray came out of the kitchen, to see me cleaned and in a light blue t-shirt and dark blue shorts, sitting on the bed with a now clean scarf wrapped around my neck, looking at the window, expecting him to come. He set the food down, gaining my attention and I stood up and slowly walked over to the table, standing in front of Gray. For a few seconds, we just stood there, staring at each other. Then, I finally broke down, I fell into Gray's waiting arms, sobbing loudly. "Why did he have to go Gray? Why?" I screamed, lightly pounding on his chest. Gray just stood there, holding against, tears streaming quietly down his face. We stood there for a second, both crying, then separated, sitting down at the tale once my tears finally stopped. We eat silently, and afterwords, Gray left, quickly reminding me the funeral was happening in an hour, and that I should come. I stood there for a few minutes, contemplaty wheather I should go, or stay home, and finally decided I needed to get out and get some fresh air. I walked back to my room to get clean and get dressed.

* * *

Thank you all for reading~

Wait wait, before you stop reading PLEASE READ THIS

Okay, so I would like you all to send in some suggestions for OCs. I need 5 girls, two young, one about Laxus's age, and the other two Lucy's age. I also need 5 Guys, same as the girls. There can be twins or triplets or whatever involved, I don't care^~^ Also, make sure they are powerful.

Also, I would like to know if you all would like me to make the chapters longer, or if this was long enough. Till next time~


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there! Vampy here finally! Sorry for taking so long;~; my computer decided for a long time to not work with the intermet, and now won't work properly, bit luckily I got a phone I can use~ I'm going to keep up with this story now that I can work on it at school. I love you guys and can't wait to see your reactions to my story^~^

* * *

I go back to my room and take off my clothes, putting the scarf into the wash. I go to take a shower, and in the middle of it, I turn to yell at Natsu like I always do because somehow he always shows up then. I turn towards the door and reach for my towel, starting to yell "Natsu, get o-" and then I realize he's not there. It finally hits me that he's never going to be there again. He's never going to barge in yelling"Lucy, let's go on a mission!" He's never going to make fun of my weight, or sneak into my bed when he should be with Lis. He's never going to call me Luce again. he's never going to anything again. I fell to my knees, sobbing, hitting the walls and eventually myself, telling myself it was my fault he was gone, my fault he was dead. After about an hour of screaming and punching, I finally got out the shower, wrapped the towel around me, and slowly walked towards my dresser. I pull out a pair of bra and panties, putting them on and walked over to the mirror. I let the towel drop, staring at my body. My shoulder-length golden hair was so tangled and look chin length instead. My brown eyes were red and had bags under them from nightmare filled nights and crying. I had bruises on my stomach from when I punched myself, and some scratches from my nails that eventually broke. my cheeks that were once full and pink, were now pale and stained with tears. "I guess this is what grief does to people." I murmured to myself and walked to the laundry room to dry the scarf. I go back to my room again and start to take out clothes for the funeral. After 20 minutes of searching, I finally found a black outfit. A black, long sleeved, big shirt and a pair of black pants, both belonging to Gray, since he is always stripping. I quietly chuckle a bit, remembering the exact day he lost this outfit. I put the outfit on then went to go get some black flats. After finding some, I go get the scarf, wrapping it around my neck in a way that makes it so I can hide my face in it. I slowly made my way towards Fairy Tail after I locked my door. When I got there, Gray was waiting for me. Seeing my face, he instantly pulled me into a hug. Afterwords we made our way towards the graveyard where Natsu wanted to to be we got there, Lis, who was crying into Mira's arms, ran over to me, hugging me, saying she's glad I came. After she let go, I started to take off the scarf to give it to her, but she stopped me, "I think you need it more than I do, besides," she held up her left hand, which had her wedding ring"I already have something to remind me of him." I wrapped the scarf back around my neck and softly muttered "Thank you." She smiled slightly, hugged me again, then hugged Gray, and walked back to Mira. Soon everyone was there and Master Makarov stood next to the gravestone and started to speak. "We are all gathered here today to mourn the death of Natsu Dragneel. He was a friend, a teammate, a role model, a brother, and a husband. He was kind and caring, idiotic and was all around a big goofball. But he was also a strong, proud, slightly destructive mage. He was so strong, he could've been a S-class mage. He valued friendship above anything else, and his kindness left a mark on all of our hearts. He forgave any enemies promising to change, and fought to protect them and his family, his guild. He was a Fairy Tail mage, and will always will be in our heart. If you are listening Natsu, we will miss you deeply." Everyone cried in the middle of the speech, even Laxus and Gajeel. I leaned into Gray for support and buried my face into his side and he put his arm around my arm, hiding his face in my hair, both of us crying to most, more than Lis or Romeo. The S-class mages started to make their way up to his gravestone and grabbed his coffin which had stuff from his house, and gently lowered it into the grave. After they lowered it, everyone went up and put one shovelful of dirt on the grave starting with Lis and ending with Master. After everyone did their one shovelful, Makarov made his hand big and scooped up the rest of the dirt and putting it on the grave. Afterwords Master said some more words I didn't pay attention to and everyone left except Lis, Erza, Gray, and me. We stood still for a minute, just staring at each other before we all broke. All four of us fell, Gray and I clinging to each other, Erza and Lis doing the same. After we all ran out of tears, Erza and I hugged, then Gray and her, then we all hugged Lis. We stood in the hug for a couple of minutes, then separated. Lis thanked us for being there then left for home, Erza soon following after. Gray and I started making our way towards my apartment, making small talk along the way. When we got to my house, Gray turned to me and hugged me tightly. "Are you sure you're going to be okay on your own?" He asked. I nodded, my face still hiddin in the scarf. He let go of me, said goodbye, and left. I walked into the house and changed into a tight tank top and a pair of baggy pajama pants. Still wearing the scarf, I laid down in my bed and fell asleep, dreaming the same thing I have since that day...Natsu's death.


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys! Vampy here, finally.

I know I just got back again and was updated saying I was gonna be back again, but I lost power, let my friend borrow my book that I had been using that had about 20 more chapters in it and she left it in New York*cries*, and to top it all off, I forgot to email the chapters I had saved on my laptop to me before I turned it in to the school again... yeah sorry;~; I've been rewriting everything, but I still can't access anything at home cause the storm we had knocked out our WiFi along with the power, and also knocked over a giant oak tree which fell on two of our cars...yay...so yeah, I'll try to update again soon, but I'll only be able to at the library until the WiFi is back.

Byeeeeeeee~ 


End file.
